Methylene dithiocyanate, known also as methylene bis(thiocyanate), is a pesticide used broadly as an antibacterial, antifungal, and antialgal agent. The applications of the material (herein abbreviated MBT) include water cooling systems, paint manufacturing, metalworking cutting fluids, pulp and paper mills, oil drilling/mud fluids, fracturing, leather processing, latex paints, wood pressure treatments, wood protection treatments—including as a wood preservative stain to combat wood rot in residential areas. Available are various formulations, comprising diluted liquids. The MBT raw material is a powder solid under normal temperature, which is dusty and has tendency to cake. MBT is highly toxic, and its potential degradation products include cyanide and formaldehyde; therefore, the dermal contact or inhalation should be particularly avoided. Therefore, a need is felt for a safe concentrated solid form, making the transport of raw MBT and its handling safer and cheaper. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a solid concentrated MBT, which would be granular without employing a binder.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a process for manufacturing a granular MBT without tendency to dust.
It is another object of this invention to provide a process for manufacturing a granular MBT without tendency to cake.
It is still another object of the invention to provide flowable and non-dusting solid MBT for direct use and/or for the preparation of solid and liquid formulations/mixtures, and for use in the oil & gas segment, in applications such as fracturing.
Other objects and advantages of present invention will appear as description proceeds.